


You were the Only One

by LuciaWilt



Category: Dredd (2012)
Genre: Bakery, Comfort/Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-16 08:06:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7259335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuciaWilt/pseuds/LuciaWilt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke loves his bakery. He loves the mornings where he is by himself, in the quiet of his shop. But he loves serving people more, seeing them smile.</p><p>That's all he has really ever wanted anyways.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You were the Only One

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fat_fish_in_space](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fat_fish_in_space/gifts).



> For my beautiful darling <3 Love you lots and sending my thoughts your way!

Luke glanced up, the bell tinkling lightly over the doorway. It was early in the morning, the sky just turning a pale shade of blue; the sun still behind the towering skyscrapers that surrounded his small bakery. The few workers he had employed had not even shown up yet. It was Luke’s favorite time of the day; to hash things out, to think in the quiet of his shop. He did flip the open sign, so the fact someone walked in should not have been a problem. And it really wasn’t. So what if his time by himself was cut a little short? His favorite thing in the world was serving people, seeing the smiles on their faces when they ate his food. So he happily glanced up at the person that walked in.

His breath caught. Whoever it was, they did not look real. For a moment, Luke thought as though he were still at home, sleeping peacefully in his bed. However with a quick pinch at his skin, he knew he was awake. The young man had shoulder length hair. It was a strange color orange; yet almost had a green sheen to it. He had pale skin. It almost looked like he was sick. And the way he carried his body had Luke believing it as well. It was a small shuffle, his baggy pants prohibiting a wide range of movement from his legs. The red head was wearing a long sleeve white t-shirt, also a little baggier than it should have been for someone his size. 

He finally made his way up to the counter. His hands were fisting the front of his shirt in the balls of his hands. Twist and turn they went, Luke thought he was going to worry a whole in the fabric. Even though he was standing right in front of Luke and the blond had never seen him, the red head spoke up; putting in an order with a tiny, soft voice. Luke smiled either way. He turned away from the man, gathering up all he needed. It was a relatively simple order; the specialty muffin of the day and a coffee with lots of room for cream, like half the cup was empty. When he walked back over to the register, the man was still messing with the front of his shirt. Luke stared at his hands. They were covered in small cuts and burns. You would not be able to tell if you did not look close enough at his skin. It was…It was mesmerizing to Luke. He caught himself staring in the silence, finally turning back to the cash register to fill in the order. 

“That will be $6.47.” He said with his usual smile. Luke watched as those hands finally released the white fabric and slipped into his pants pocket. The wallet was plain, just a simple brown leather thing. It still had to be quite expensive though. Leather wallets did not come cheap. 

Shaky pale hands grabbed a five and two ones. Luke grabbed them and marveled at how different their skin tones were. He, a deep tan, looked nearly a different ethnicity compared to the man. Luke quickly looked back to the cash register and gathered the change that was needed. When he went to hand them back, he glanced up and smiled; but froze.

Unnaturally blue eyes were staring into his. They were… Something was…Luke was doing something. He had been doing something before he was caught in the sight line of the stunning person before him. They could not be real. Those eyes almost looked mechanical, like they were shifting in circles as the person in front of him was thinking. 

“So beautiful…” Luke muttered, the change slipping out of his hand. When he realized what he had said, judging by the red of the other persons face, he himself erupted into a scarlet blush. He tensed up, his hands going up in an act of defense. “I am so sorry! That was unprofessional of me. I can give you a discount on your food! It just slipped out! I have no filter! Stupid Luke! Stupid stupid stupid!” Luke repeated as he slapped the ball of his hand against his forehead in time with his words. He just slipped up big time, and right in front of a customer. But he could not help himself. When Luke saw his eyes, his mind just stopped working.

The young man was staring at him. With movements far faster than Luke was expecting, he grabbed the hand that was smacking his forehead; the change forgotten on the counter below them. Gentle movements, he brought Luke’s hand down, those shocking blue eyes staring down at the counter. “Ever since…Ever since this happened,” He said, motioning towards his eyes, “No one has complemented me. No one has… No one has called me beautiful.” His timid voice cracked slightly; seemingly so broken up by the fact Luke had just called him beautiful. He picked up the change and placed it in his wallet. Next, his scarred hands grabbed the food that Luke had placed on the counter. 

Luke looked at the others eyes, seeing them start to well up with tears. The blue looked even more unnatural, the water creating a paint like effect. 

The red head stood there, unmoving as he stared down at the food in his hands. For a moment, Luke thought that perhaps he was in fact dreaming; that the pinch had lied to him. But the sound of the door opening, harder this time, broke him out of his thoughts. A man stood in the doorway. When Luke glanced over at him, he had to do a double take. They had to be brothers. The other man looked nearly identical to the one standing before him; give or take a few characteristics. For one thing, the other man was far more put together, a pressed suit and slicked back hair. He had sharp green eyes, knowing and searching as he looked around Luke’s bakery. Those jade eyes found him. They squinted, squinted like he was searching for something. They slipped over to the timid red head before going back to Luke; a strange cat like smirk forming on his face. 

“Techie, let’s go.” His voice came out far sweeter than his face. Even as the terribley lovely young man walked over to him; those green eyes bore onto Luke. They did not leave him until those two were gone from his store, gone from his sight.

Techie. 

The beautiful young man’s name was Techie.

Luke would never forget those shy movements, those timid fidgets.

He would never forget those scarred hands, surprisingly soft for their appearance.

But most of all;

Luke would never forget those eyes.

Blue as the summer sky, with more pain than he would ever experience in his life. 

Yet even with that pain, there was a fire. That fire told Luke he was far stronger than he let on.

Luke could only hope to harness some of that fire within himself. 

**Author's Note:**

> Just wanted to mention that this is kind of an AU inside of an AU. So this is in the Push and Pull universe. If you haven't read that, Luke is a baker and Hux is the head of a Mafia family. That's about it.


End file.
